A fluid pressure control circuit is conventionally known, which is used for a transmission provided with plural rotary elements, a fixed element, and plural engagement portions switching between an engaged state and a disengaged state of the rotary element, and one of the rotary element and the fixed element, and which can restrict the plural engagement portions from being in the engaged state in parallel with each other (for example, JPS63-210443A which will be hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1).
With regards to a fluid pressure control circuit for a transmission, it may be desirable that a state, in which plural engagement members are restricted by the fluid pressure control circuit from being in engaged states in parallel with each other, is continued.